Lost
by Roronona.Zoro
Summary: When Luffy causes trouble at a new island, Zoro and Chopper run from the angry towns people only to get hopefully lost! They find a barn to rest at, one thing leads to another, blah blah blah, LEMONS! ChopperxZoro/ZoroxChopper DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, BAKA


**Todays pairing will be ZoCho... Chopper will be the one 'entering' but he will still maintain his uke-ish attitude while Zoro will... uh, tope from the bottom ;) NO FLAMES! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING THEN WHY DID YOU CLICK THE LINK!**

**TO MY FAVE AUTHOR (and fanfiction friend :D) STORMSOUL22~! Not only has he made me fall head over heels for this pairing, he also gave me the plotline for it! THANKS MAN!**

Chopper sat at his desk coloring with the crayon he had stolen on a piece of scrap paper. He had a medical book nearby in case someone came in and he needed to hide his 'work'. He smiled as he looked at the green color. Green, his favorite color...

He finished his doodle of himself sitting beside Zoro, quickly slipping it into the pages of an old medical book and putting in back in the bookshelf. Just as he placed the book away he heard their hyper active captain screaming "YAHOO! WE'RE HERE! LET'S GO FIND SOME ADVENTURES!"

The tiny reindeer ran to the deck. A few hours ago Nami had announced they were approaching an island, the young doctor was low on supplies and was hoping to get some. Maybe he could talk Zoro into joining him!

Okay so maybe Chopper had a _little_ crush on the man who he thought of as an older brother... but not only were they both males, they were different species! In the end he reluctantly chose to become like a younger brother, hoping to spend more time with the man. Friends was better than nothing.

When he stepped out onto the deck, everyone was walking over to the railing, not wanting to have to watch the ship. Chopper ran over to Zoro, "Hey! If your not busy... um, can you come with me to get medical supplies? In... in case I get in trouble, or something..." he mumbled.

Zoro sighed, realising he had nothing better to do "Sure... I still have enough sword polish and even if I needed some, I'm too broke to get any. Damn sea witch." he said, the last part made Chopper giggle.

In the end, Usopp was stuck watching the ship while the others went off to explore. Frankey and Brooke had gone off to buy supplies for the ship, Robin went looking for some new books, Nami dragged her curly-eyebrowed slave to carry her purchases (mostly clothes), and Luffy ran off to do god-knows-what.

Zoro walked down the street, Chopper sitting on his shoulders and attached to the back of his green head. He buried his blue nose in the mossy hair, Zoro chuckled when his short cropped hair made Chopper sneeze. He wouldn't admit it, but the sneeze was pretty cute.

They had already picked up the needed supplies and were now attempting to find their way back to the Sunny.

"Zoro are you sure this is the right way?" asked a worried reindeer. Zoro scowled "Of course I'm sure! It's just this damn town keeps rearanging itself..." he grumbled.

Chopper sniffed the air, "I smell Luffy... he's coming this way" he stated. Zoro stopped walking and sat down on an empty bench, placing Chopper on his lap.

"...How can you smell him? I mean, what does he smell like?" questioned the first mate. Chopper wiggled a bit, getting comfortable and replied "Luffy smells a lot like meat and blood because he's usually either eating or fighting and he _never_ takes a shower! Yuck!" said the reindeer, sticking his tongue out a little.

Zoro chuckled, "Hehe yeah... I guess we should just wait for-"

He was cut off when, as if on cue, Luffy came running by at top speed with his cheeks strecthed out much like a chipmunk's.

Zoro and Chopper stared as he ran by with at least fifty angry people chasing him shouting.

"GET BACK HERE AND PAY FOR THAT FOOD!"

"THAT MEAT BELONGED TO A DIFFERENT COSTOMER!"

"YOU BROKE THE TABLES IN MY RESTAURAUNT!"

Zoro picked up three of the many shouts. Suddenly one of the people turned to face him and yelled, "Wait! Is that Roronoa Zoro? Forget the theif, that man's worth enough to pay for ten times as much as that guy ate!"

Zoro hissed a bit, they hadn't recognised Luffy since Nami made him wear a large brown coat but she didn't give Zoeo anything.

He placed the reindeer down and quickly whispered "Shit they saw me, gotta go, meet you at the ship!" and with that he ran off.

Chopper turned into walk point and dashed after him "ZORO WAIT!" he called but Zoro didn't falter, he ran all through town until he ended up dashing into the deep forest that covered the uninhabited half of the island.

The reindeer ran and ran trying to find the hopeless swordsman who had no doubt gotten lost. Soon enough he found him resting by a tree beside a river.

Panting, Chopper changed to brain point and walked over "Zoro? Hey! Wake up! We have to get back to the Sunny!" he said as he shook Zoro's arm.

"Nnn... Chopper..? Oh shit yeah! C'mon it's this way!" he said Zoro as he hopped over the river and began to make his way in the opposite direction of the ship.

"ZORO HOLD ON! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG- _WAAH!_" cried Chopper as he tripped over on of the trees roots and fell into the river.

The swordsman whipped around just to see Chopper fall into the water, "CHOPPER! DAMN IT! HOLD ON!"

Zoro became serious as he silently dashed to the river and dived in, the cold water stung when he first shot through the water but he shook it off while his eyes darted around looking for Chopper. He saw the small body sinking, the last bubbled of air slipping past his lips.

He reached a tan arm outwards to catch the reindeer, grabbing him by his antlers, and began to swim to the surface. His lungs burned for oxygen and he gasped loudly when he broke the surface. After a long coughing fit, Zoro pulled himself onto land and placed the reindeer on the soft grass and checked to make sure he was breathing. Luckily, Chopper was fine.

His face flushed when he realised that he must have grabbed Chopper to roughly because the small body was lacking it's usual shorts. Shaking off the feeling, he scooped up the reindeer and walked off in a random direction, hoping to find the Sunny.

After an hour of walking, Zoro finally came across somewhere to rest. It was an old abondoned barn, nothing was inside except a pile of left over hay. After placing the reindeer on the bed of hay, Zoro sat down up against a wall and soon fell asleep.

)()(LATER)()(

Chopper blinked a bit, he felt groggy... the memories rushed back to him as he recalled falling into the stream. He remembered hearing Zoro's yelling '_Chopper! Damn it! Hold on!_' He sat up, only to squeak a bit and blush wildly when he noticed his lack of clothing. He still had his hat but his shorts were nowhere to be seen.

Zoro grunted as the small squeak awoke him. "Oh... Chopper" he said with a yawn "Glad your up. You okay?" he asked flatly. Chopper nodded, "Yeah... um... where are my pants?" he asked. Zoro blushed "Um... they kinda fell off in the river..."

The reindeer sneezed "My nose is a bit stuffy... I can't smell. I can't smell any of our nakama! Not even Luffy!" Chopper began to panic. Noticing this, Zoro walked over and picked up the reindeer before sitting down on the hay and placing Chopper on his lap, lightly petting his fur to calm him down.

Chopper stopped when he felt Zoro's hand running through his fur, he couldn't believe he was this close to Zoro _naked_... he blushed a little but leaned into Zoro's touch as he continued the petting.

Suddenly, he felt something else touch his fur. He looked back at Zoro to see the man had lightly kissed the back of his head. He became stiff.

Feeling Chopper tense, Zoro instantly regretted his idea. But to his surprise, Chopper smiled and stood on his lap, grabbing each side of Zoro's face and leaned in to place a light kiss on Zoro's nose.

The two stayed silent for a minute until Zoro grabbed Chopper and pulled him into a deep kiss. The furry muzzle felt a bit strange, thought Zoro through the kiss. Strange, but addicting.

Chopper wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck as the two continued kissing, Zoro's tongue licked at Chopper's lips, begging for entry. Chopper happily opened his mouth to let Zoro's tongue explore.

They continued kissing until their lungs burned form lack of air, and the two reluctantly broke their breath taking kiss.

Chopper looked up at Zoro with his a worried look in his big eyes "What... what if someone comes?" he asked nervously. Zoro chuckled, "Then they'l keep quiet or I'll beat the shit out of them"

Chopper giggled at Zoro's tough attitude. He sat back down on Zoro's lap (facing the swordsman this time) only to find something poking at his rear. He looked down to see Zoro's member, half-hard. Zoro blushed before frantically trying to explain "Ah! I uh... it's just... It.. You... er..." he stuttered.

Zoro gasped a bit when Chopper leaned in and grabbed onto Zoro's member, playing with it through the fabric of Zoro's pants. Chopper smirked a little when Zoro shuddred in delight as he massaged the swordsman's fourth sword.

"Ch... Chopper what... are you-" he started but a wave of pleasure shot through him. "Nnnnaah~" he moaned quietly. Chopper then stopped his actions and hopped off of Zoro's lap.

Zoro looked at him, confused.

"It's not fair that I'm naked and your still wearing everything!" the child pouted. Zoro laughed a little before standing up "Guess it is unfair, I should probably do something about that right?"

Slowly, Zoro pulled off the white shirt and placed it on the ground. He then began to slowly pull off his haramaki and swordbelt along with his three swords. Chopper became inpatient. Changing into heavy point, Chopper walked over to the swordsman.

"You bastard! Your trying to go really slow!" he said, pouting once again. Zoro smirked.

Chopper then picked up Zoro and carried him bridal style back over to the pile of hay, he then pulled down Zoro's pants in one fluent motion. The black combat boots fell to the ground along with his pants. Zoro's hard member stuck up in the air, Zoro's face flushed at being so exposed.

"H... happy now?" muttered Zoro. The xoan laughed "Very" he replied. The now large reindeer crawled on top pf Zoro, locking lips again while their erections brushed against eachother creating friction.

They moaned into the kiss, Zoro pulled Chopper closer until the reindeer was lying _on _him. Their hands explored eachothers bodies while they kissed until they accidentally rolled off the hay and onto the ground. Neither of them bothered to get back up there, they were _busy_.

Zoro lay on the ground while Chopper got up on his hands and knees and turned around so he was still on his hands and knees, but his face was now above Zoro's cock. His own dick was dangling above Zoro's face.

Chopper licked the small slit causing Zoro to groan and squirm a little, after swirling his tongue around the member, he took it in his mouth thoat deep with his tongue massaging every inch of it. Zoro then pulled Chopper's hips down enough so He could reach the member hanging above his face.

Taking the doctor's cock in his mouth, Zoro began to suck like a vaccum as he immitated Chopper's bobbing motions. The two continued, occaisonally moaning or shifting a bit until Chopper began to pant heavily, "...AHhh~ Z... Zoro... gonna c..." before he could finish, he spilled himself in Zoro's mouth, the heavy load was too much for Zoro to take, he too came in Chopper's mouth.

Chopper got off Zoro and lay beside him, because of gravity and the fact Zoro had been underneath Chopper, the swordsman now had their seeds on his face, chest, and crotch. Chopper used one hand to wipe away most of the white substance from the man's face as the two slowly recovered from their climax's.

"Chopper..." Zoro began. Chopper looked over to him. Zoro continued "I know something that feels even _better_" his voice was full of lust. Chopper swallowed hard, he new what the swordsman meant "But won't it hurt? I mean... I'm just a little nervous 'cause that will probably hurt a lot..." Chopper explained.

Zoro smiled and kissed Chopper's forehead (his hat had fallen off while they were kissing on the hay pile), "If it makes you feel better... I'll let you top. _Just this one time_." he clarified. "Really?" asked Chopper.

Zoro spread his legs, "Knock yourself out" he stated with a cocky grin. Chopper kneeled in between Zoro's legs, and sucked on his fingers. Zoro reached over and pulled Chopper's fingers to his own mouth. The reindeer blushed as Zoro began to suck on his fingers with a lustful expression.

After his fingers were deemed ready, Zoro got up onto his hands and knees so Chopper was able to cautiously placed one finger t Zoro's entrance. Zoro squeezed his eyes tight as he got used to the strange feeling.

After a minute if thrusting his finger in and out, Chopper added a second. Zoro bit his lip at the slight pain, but cried out when a third was inserted. Chopper stopped for a second '' Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt-''

Zoro interupted him '' I'm fine... it just hurts at first... I'll be fine just... _don't_ stop''

Chopper nodded and continued moving his fingers, trying to ignore Zoro's pained expression. Zoro sighed in relief when the fingers were removed. Chopper arranged himself so he was aimed at Zoro's hole. "Ready?" he asked. Zoro nodded silently.

Zoro clawed at the ground and bit his lip until it bled when Chopper began to push himself in. "AGH! F... fuck... your _huge_..." Zoro hissed through clenched teeth. Chopper continued pushing inside, "Sorry, I'm almost in... just a bit more"

When Chopper was finally in hilt deep, he waited a minute for Zoro to get used to the feeling. "Chopper... I'm fine, you can move now..." said Zoro.

Chopper began to pull himself out until he crashed back in causing the two to see stars for a second. Chopper pulled out again, and soon created a rythm of thrusting. A few minutes went by withh Chopper thrusting in and out of Zoro who was swearing all over from the pain.

Chopper lowered a bit, changing his angle and thrusted in. He ended up hitting Zoro's sweetspot, causing the man to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Reaching forward, Chopper began to fondle Zoro's member to relieve him of the feeling of Chopper crashing into his sweetspot.

Zoro and Chopper moaned as they felt their climax approaching. "Hah... Ch... Chopper... gonne..." Zoro managed to spit out most of the sentance before he splattered all over Chopper's hand and the ground. Only moments after, Chopper let out a loud moan as he released inside of Zoro's ass.

Zoro shuddered when he felt the warm liquid fill him. Chopper pulled out of his new foud lover and the two collapsed beside eachother with Chopper now transformed into brain point.

Zoro pulled the reindeer to his chest and managed to wobble once again to the pile of hay. It was worth the effort when he fell down onto the hay, it was much softer than the ground.

"Love you..." he whispered in Chopper's ear and placed another light kiss on his muzzle. Chopper giggled "Love you too, Zoro. Shouldn't we head back to the ship? My nose has cleared up and I can smell the others... their all together so I guess they're on the Sunny."

Zoro hugged Chopper in a tight, yet gentle embrace "In a minute..." he mumbled as he buried his nose in Chopper's fur, nuzzling his head. Chopper smiled at the feeling.

Two hours later, the crew was surprised when a tired looking Zoro came walking back to the ship carrying an exhuasted Chopper on his shoulders. Chopper was wearing Zoro's white shirt, but no one questioned them. The figured Chopper got cold so Zoro lent out his shirt.

The stranger parts were how much time the two were suddenly spending together, how Zoro seemed to choose lying on his side over sitting up when he took a nap, and how every time they rerached a new island to two got hopelessly lost together.

**TADAAAA~ Ok people I get enough flamers already so please don't get pissy . I think this pairing is cute! And if you like ChoZo, go check out StormSoul22! LEAVE A _NICE_ REVIEW PLEASE/THANKS**


End file.
